Eye for an Eye
by ClassicGamer
Summary: When Rick doesn't give the Governor Michonne, the Governor takes something of Ricks.
1. Prologue

**Hi all! Firstly I'd like to thank Walkerlurker, and Solareon, for their kind reviews. Secondly I'd like to welcome everyone to my second fanfic, Eye For an Eye. (Yes I know it's a bad pun thank you very much.) Now this could be seen as a sequel to Nightmares but if you don't read it you'll be fine because the previously mentioned story won't play a huge part in this one.**

General P.O.V.

It was early morning; the prison group was eating their breakfasts in cellblock C. Everyone was completely silent, they knew that soon they'd be going to war with the Governor and everyone was tense. Rick came out of his cell wearing his police uniform. He was especially nervous, he had some news for the group and he wasn't sure how he'd take it. He let out a deep breath and walked over to everyone.

"Everyone I need to say something," immediately everyone looked from there breakfasts to him, "I haven't been completely honest about what happened during the meeting two days ago." He paused and took another breath, "The Governor offered a way for us to reach peace, but I don't think many of you will like it." Concern flashed through everyone's eyes. They all knew that the Governor was a cruel man.

Daryl was the one who finally spoke up, "Well what's he want?"

Rick took another breath before speaking, "He wants us to give Michonne to him." All eyes went to the African-American woman who Rick spoke of. They all knew why he'd want her, she had stabbed him in the eye with a shard of glass, and killed his zombified daughter who he seemed to think could be cured.

Glenn spoke next, "You're not going to give her to him right? If it weren't for her Maggie and I might still be in Woodsbury."

"No, I'm not. Right now I'm going to where we met before. I'll tell him that we aren't giving him Michonne and then I'm going to come back here and we're going to fortify this place as much as we can. If he wants war then he'll have to come to us."

Everyone nodded in agreement, Merle opened his mouth to say something but Daryl shot him a look and he closed his mouth. Rick walked back into the sleeping area of the cellblock. Michonne followed him over.

"Rick, you don't have to do this for me. If it meant keeping your group safe then I'd understand." Michonne told the brunette. Rick quickly shook his head.

"No you're a part of this group now, so I can't hand you over and say that I'm protecting the group. That's that." Michonne nodded in understanding. She went back to her breakfast. Rick poured some cereal and sat down with the others to eat.

After breakfast Rick walked out to the car, he was going alone. The others weren't ecstatic about the idea but Rick wanted everyone to continue the fortification of the prison. So they begrudgingly let him go on his own.

Rick P.O.V.

I arrived at the farm where the Governor and I had met two days ago. I got out of my car and looked around. I didn't notice any people or vehicles nearby so I went inside. The inside of the barn was dark and empty except for a table which sat in the middle of the room, light only came in through a window off to the side. I sat down at the table and waited for a short while before the Governor arrived. He walked into the barn through the opposite door. He was wearing beige pants, a navy blue shirt, and a vest. From what I could tell he was unarmed.

When he spoke he got straight to business, "Did you bring Michonne?"

I shook my head slowly, "No, she's earned he place as part of my group. I won't hand her over to you." He frowned in response before letting out a sigh and bringing a walkie talkie out of his back pocket. He pressed down on the button and spoke into it, "Do it."

Carl P.O.V.

I sighed in boredom. I was standing with Glenn on the loading dock, he and I were keeping watch there, he had a rifle and I had a pair of binoculars. Daryl was up in the watch tower, we had finished fortifying the place not long after my dad left. We'd been doing it since he got back from his first meeting so we were pretty much done by the time he left. I still couldn't believe what he'd told us at breakfast, the Governor wanted my dad to give him Michonne? I didn't know what bothered me more, the fact that this psycho thought we would just hand a member of our group over to him, or that my dad kept it from us. I couldn't believe that he would actually consider doing that. I guess I looked distracted because the next thing I know Glenn is asking if I feel alright.

"Yeah, just thinking about some stuff." I answered monotonously, Glenn looked like he didn't believe me but he didn't press the subject. I decided I was going to have to talk to Maggie and make sure she didn't tell him about my nightmares.

We sat in silence for about fifteen minutes before I noticed a car coming up the road towards the prison. Something was off about it though, it was a military jeep. There were at least two people in it, the driver and someone waving a white flag out the passenger side window. The walkers in the yard started towards it as soon as they heard it coming, but then all the people in the jeep, four in total, got out and started shooting the walkers down. After about 5 minutes they had cleared the yard and were walking up to the courtyard gate.

The one who seemed to be their leader was a Hispanic man with black hair and a beard; he was wearing jeans and a blue jersey looking shirt with black shoulders. Daryl came down from the tower and started shouting at him, I couldn't hear what they were saying but I could tell that Daryl was less than pleased. After Daryl finished the guy pulled out a pistol and started firing shots off into the air. Daryl shook his head in annoyance and opened the gate for them.

As soon as Daryl had opened and closed the gate one of the other guys, a kid maybe a few years older than me whipped him in the back of the head with a pistol and Daryl was out. Glenn fired a shot from his rifle that hit the kid in the shoulder. The other three then turned and started firing at us, Glenn and I got up and started running for the others.

Halfway back to the cellblock we ran into Maggie and Michonne, they both had assault rifles with them. We filled them in on what was happening and ran for our cells. But we were too late, I don't know how but they'd got there before us, they had Beth, Hershel, and Merle at gun point and told us to put down our weapons. We did as they said and handed over our weapons. After the leader came over and grabbed me.

"We're taking the kid with us." I resisted not wanting to go with these guys, why the hell did they even want me? What Merle said next answered my question.

"What's the Governor want with him Brownie? Why not just take Michonne?" He asked, I don't know why he cared, maybe he'd rather see a grown woman die than a kid, I didn't care.

"The Governor says that Rick kept something from him so we're going keep something from Rick." Brownie answered, I tried to tug away again but he grip on my arm was too tight, this time he puts his gun to my head.

"If you don't stop struggling I'll shoot one of your friends, you don't want that do you?" I didn't so I did as I was told and went along with it as the dragged me out of the cellblock. Everyone was quiet, not sure what to do. They didn't want me taken to Woodsbury and I didn't want to go there.

After we got outside I guess someone had picked up one of the rifles and fired at "Brownie" and his friends. The shot didn't hit but it did cause them to turn around it surprise. I used that moment to yank myself out of "Brownie's" grip and run for it. I planned to go for Daryl's crossbow and maybe use it to shoot one of the guys trying to kidnap me, I heard more gunshots go off and I looked back to see Maggie duck behind the door before the bullets hit her.

I was just a couple feet from the crossbow when "Brownie" grabbed me by the shirt collar and yanked me back, my Stetson hat fell off and he placed his gun to my head again. "If you try to run again kid I'll have to shoot your legs out." He threatened me and it worked. I'd been shot once before and I wasn't looking forward to the idea of being shot again.

They dragged me out into the yard and shoved me against their jeep. One of them got a roll of duct tape and used it to tape my hands behind my back like makeshift handcuffs. They then pushed me into the back of the jeep, "Brownie" got in the front and the other two got in on either side of me. I noticed that the kid who Glenn shot was being left behind. We then started driving off, presumably to Woodsbury.

Rick P.O.V.

It had been at least fifteen minutes since the Governor had spoken into his walkie talkie and told whoever was on the other side to "do it." I'd initially demanded that he explain who he was talking to and what they were doing. He'd just told me that it'd be explained in due time.

It was then that the voice on the other end finally responded.  
"We've got the kid Governor." The voiced said, The Governor picked up the walkie and talked into it.  
"Good job Martinez, put him on."

A second later I heard another voice speak over the radio, "Dad?" My eyes went wide, they had Carl? This couldn't be happening; this madman couldn't have my son.

"Carl? Carl are you alright?" There was a brief silence.

"Yeah Dad, I'm fine. They came to the prison and held us at gunpoint, they knocked Daryl unconscious. Everyone else is alright." His voice was slightly shaky, I couldn't believe this was happening. I stood up and pointed my pistol at the Governor. "Let him go." He pressed down on the talking button on his radio before speaking.

"Rick put your gun down or Carl dies," I hesitated but decided not to test if he was bluffing, "good. Now since you made me wait two days for Michonne, I'm going to make you wait twice as long for your son. In four days we'll meet back here, you'll give me Michonne and I'll give you Carl." He paused and I nodded to indicate that I understood. "Now if you attempt to rescue your son he dies, if I see anyone of your group near Woodsbury he dies, and if Michonne is not with you when we next meet, I will kill him right in front of you. Do we have an understanding?"

I nodded, "Yes, just please don't hurt him. Carl do what they say okay? Just cooperate and you'll be fine."

"Yeah Dad, Okay." The Governor handed me the walkie talkie, "I will contact you once a day so that you can speak with him. Do not attempt to contact him." I nodded and pressed down on the button to talk. "Carl you'll be alright. I love you."

"I love you too Dad."

**So that is the first chapter of Eye for an Eye, more chapters will come at an infrequent pace so please bear with me. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Arrival and Day 1

**Hey guys, sorry for the longish wait, I've had a rather bad case of writers block with this chapter, not being sure how to handle the Carl side of things.**

**But I digress, I'd once again like to thank everyone for their reviews and follows, things like that really give me incentive to write, so thank you!**

General P.O.V. (Prison)

Rick arrived back at the prison a little over twenty minutes after he found out Carl had been taken. He stormed into Cellblock C and found everyone sitting in the outer section waiting for him. Everyone had a mixture of emotions on their faces, most of them sad and angry, or ashamed that they'd not done anything more to try and stop Martinez. Rick was scowling, angrier than he had been in a long time. Angrier than the night he had killed Shane.

"Well? Which one of you wants to tell me how the Governor's men were able to march into our home, and take my son?" Rick was barely keeping himself from shouting. Daryl, who was holding his throbbing head, was the first to speak.

"Rick it was my fault, I let them into the prison, they'd come into the yard, cleared it of walkers and demanded I let them in. When I said no they started firing shots off, said that they'd draw twice as many walkers as before in. So I let them in and they knocked me out. I'm so sorry man." Daryl looked away from Rick, he was pissed that he'd been snuck up on so easily.

Glenn spoke next, "It's my fault too, the minute I saw their car I should have fired on them. Carl was with me, when we got fired on I should've told him to stay in the loading dock and hide." Rick sighed, exasperated, he knew that they hadn't just let Carl be taken. He was just so angry at everything, especially himself. He'd been a really shitty parent lately.

"What's the Governor want?" Maggie asked after a short silence. Everyone thought that they could probably guess the answer but none of them wanted it to be true.

"Same thing as before, he wants Michonne." The aforementioned woman immediately stepped forward.

"Then give me to him. I won't sit here while your son is in the hands of that madman. We can go right now."

Rick was somewhat glad that she was so willing to go; it would make giving her up a little bit easier. "I wish we could, but he said that we'll meet again in four days. If any of us go anywhere near Woodbury then he'll kill Carl." Rick responded sadly, no one knew what to do; Daryl put a hand on his friends shoulder. "We'll get him back." Rick just nodded in response.

Carl P.O.V. (Woodbury)

Shortly after I'd talked to my dad on the radio I arrived at Woodbury. I guess I'd been taken through some kind of back entrance because I couldn't any people but I could hear them. I guess seeing the Governor's militia holding a gun to a thirteen year old boys head would look bad.

I was pushed into a house and led into the living room. The walls were wooden, there were a few chairs around the room, and a wooden table with matching chairs.

The leader, the man that Merle had called Brownie cut the duct tape holding my hands behind my back, when he did I turned around and tried to punch him, but he grabbed my arm and pushed me down into one of the wooden chairs around the table.

He put his gun against my forehead, "Kid, what did I say about trying to resist? I don't want to kill a kid, but if you make me I will." I wasn't sure how much I believed him, but I stopped resisting and he duct taped my hands to the arms of the chair. "Now the Governor's going to be here soon, so why don't you just sit tight like a good little boy?" I just glared at him.

Brownie was right, it couldn't have been more than five minutes before a man in beige pants, a navy shirt, a grey vest, and an eye patch came into the house. He spoke quietly to Brownie before walking over and crouching in front of me. He had a grin on his face as he spoke, "Hello Carl. It's very nice to meet you." He spoke in a friendly, familiar voice, like an uncle seeing his nephew. "As you can probably tell I am the Governor." He paused, waiting for a response maybe? If he was then he wasn't going to get one.

"You aren't the talkative type I see. We'll have to see if we can't change that." I just continued to glare at him, not giving any visible signs of emotion. I wasn't going to give this guy the satisfaction of seeing me scared or sad or anything angrier than a glare.

The Governor gestured to Brownie and he walked over to us and handed the Governor a pocket knife. The Governor then turned back to me with the small blade pulled out.

"Alright Carl, I'm going to ask you some questions. If you answer then nothing will happen, but if you don't or you answer is an obvious lie, then I'll give you a little cut." He threatened, his tone becoming more serious. I just did my best to keep my glare strong and keep my breathing normal.

"First, how many members of your group are there in total?" Why was he asking me that? He knew this already, or at least he would have a close guess. I did the math in my head; there were ten of us, excluding Judith. But I wasn't going to tell him that. When he figured that out he sighed, and held the blade against the back of my hand, before slashing across it. I bit down on my tongue. I wasn't going make a sound while I was here, I wasn't.

"Next question, how many weapons do you have?" I actually didn't know the answer to that. When we'd gone to my hometown and taken the weapons and ammo from Morgan we'd taken over a dozen, maybe over two dozen. I didn't really understand why we needed that many. The Governor shook his head and sighed again before cutting the back of my other hand. The cuts were bleeding lightly.

The Governor opened to ask another question when someone started knocking on the door, Brownie opened and a man with dark blonde hair, and glasses walked in. He was wearing a flannel shirt and white khaki pants. When he looked over and saw the Governor and me he looked shocked.

"What's going on here?" He nearly shouted as he walked over, the Governor turned to him.

"Milton now isn't the time." He said to the man who's name was apparently Milton.

"Not the time? You have a child strapped to a chair." He looked over at me and then down at my hands, "Why are his hands bleeding?"

The Governor sighed in irritation, "This child is Rick's son. He didn't bring Michonne to today's meeting so I had Martinez take his son." So that was the Hispanic guy's name, "You should be happy; you didn't want me to kill him and his people."

He was going to kill my dad! He'd been all alone at the meeting today, what if the Governor hadn't changed his mind. No. I couldn't think about that, it hadn't happened that way, I spoke to my dad after being kidnapped, he was alive.

Milton and the Governor argued for a few more minutes, from what I could tell Milton didn't want to go to war with my group. I wasn't sure how much I believed him though; he probably just didn't want to risk his life.

"Milton, why did you even come here?" The Governor asked, I could tell that this conversation was irritating him; I was kind of hoping it would go on longer.

"Andrea's looking for you." Was the other man's answer, and as soon as I heard it I knew what I had to do. I had to find Andrea. She and I hadn't really been friends; we didn't even really talk to each other that often. Sometimes if I mom asked her keep an eye on me she'd ask how I was doing, but that was it. Despite that I knew that she'd help me, she had to it was the only hope I had of getting away from here.

After the argument the Governor said that he'd continue our "talk" tomorrow morning. Before he left he and Brownie picked up the chair I was taped to and locked me in some back room, there was a leather chair in there and I could make out a few shards of glass here and there. This must have been the room Michonne talked about, with the heads and walker daughter.

_The Next Day_

I hadn't slept at all last night. Mostly it was because of the uncomfortable wooden chair I was taped to, but it was also because I didn't want to risk the Governor or one of his men finding me crying because of a nightmare. I didn't know what time it was, the room I was in didn't have any windows, when Martinez and the Governor came into the room and cut the duct tape. I thought about running but Martinez had some kind of SMG in his hands and I knew I wouldn't be able to get away.

They led me to the table which had two empty bowls on it, I was told to sit down while the Governor brought out a carton of milk and a box of Raisin Bran cereal. He poured me a bowl and then poured his own. I didn't immediately eat it but I figured that he wasn't going to try and poison me.

While we ate the Governor tried to make conversation, "I want you to know Carl that I'm didn't enjoy what I had to do yesterday, I had a daughter once. Her name was Penny." He looked up at me from his cereal bowl. "Michonne killed her." I opened my mouth to make a remark about his daughter being a walker, but I thought better of it and just put another spoonful of cereal into my mouth.

After breakfast my dad was contacted on the radio. Martinez and the Governor sat in the room while we talked.

"Dad? Are you there?" I wasn't sure what time it was so I didn't know if he'd be in the cellblock or on watch or something else.

After about ten seconds I got a response. "Carl? Son is that you?"

"Yeah Dad it's me."

"Are you alright? Have they hurt you?"

I paused for a moment, I looked at the dried blood on the back of my hands and the cuts, then I looked at the Governor. He didn't seem to care how I answered but I wasn't going to take any chances. "No, I'm alright. They've asked me a few questions but I didn't say anything."

"Carl I'm so sorry. This is all my fault, I shouldn't have even gone to that meeting." My dad sounded horrible, it was like when my mom died, he sounded so sad and tired.

"It's alright Dad, I'm fine. Don't beat yourself up over this." I didn't know what else to say. I looked over and the Governor had a small smirk on his face, asshole. Martinez had his back turned so I couldn't see his face.

A new voice was on the radio, "Carl? It's Glenn. Just sit tight; we'll have you back with us in no time. Just three days after today and you'll be home." He was trying to sound upbeat, maybe to cheer me up, maybe my dad too. It wasn't working.

I opened my mouth to say something, I'm not sure what, when the Governor took the radio from me, "That's all for today folks. We'll talk again sometime tomorrow." He said, and then he turned the radio to a different frequency.

Not too long after talking to my dad the man named Milton came over. The Governor and he led me back to the room I'd been locked in all last night. They re-taped me to the chair and continued the interrogation.

General P.O.V. (Prison)

Rick sighed; he hadn't slept at all last night. He was too worried about his son being in the hands of the Governor. Everyone was sitting with him in the outer part of the cellblock. He turned to Carol who was standing closest to the cells.

"Is the kid awake yet?" He asked, when he got back from his meeting with the Governor he found that Hershel had been treating one of the Governor's men for a bullet wound, except he was just a kid, maybe two or three years older than Carl. Glenn had shot him after he pistol whipped Daryl, and the other men in his group left him behind.

Carol shook her head, "What are we going to do when he does? You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"No, but I'm thinking that maybe when can offer him to the Governor instead of Michonne. If this boy's mother is still alive then she'll start to wonder where he is."

Everyone nodded their heads, it sounded like a good plan. "But what if he doesn't care?" It was Merle who asked this. "The Governor isn't that reasonable, if you try to screw him by changin the deal then he might just shoot yer boy then and there."

Maggie was the first to respond, "Don't say that," She turned to Rick, "Rick we are going to Carl back, whatever it takes."

"Damn right we are." Assured Daryl. He then turned to Merle and pulled him aside, "What the hell is your problem? Telling Rick that?"

Merle frowned at his little brother, "I'm just being honest with him. You really think the Governors gonna care about some kid more than Michonne? The Governor's gonna hear Rick's offer and tell him to shove it up his ass."

Daryl shook his head, "I don't care, you don't need to be runnin your mouth at a time like this" After saying this Daryl walked back to the rest of the group.

About three monotonous hours later the boy had finally woken up. He was sitting on a cot in an empty cell. Hershel and Rick were the first to enter; they could tell that the boy was frightened.

"Hello, my name is Rick, this is Hershel. What's your name?" Rick asked a gently as he could in his current state.

The boy looked hesitant to say anything, "We're not going to hurt you." Hershel added in an attempt to calm the boys' nerves.

"My name's Noah." He said at last.

"Alright Noah, how old are you?" Hershel asked kindly.

"I'm fourteen, where am I?" He asked nervously. Rick and Hershel looked at each other before Rick spoke.

"You're in my prison Noah, you and some other guys came here and attacked us." Almost immediately after Rick said that Noah's eyes went wide, "You guys are the terrorists! The ones that killed those men!" Rick and Hershel looked at each other again, this time in surprise. They hadn't known that the Governor was calling them terrorists. They'd assumed that he'd spun some kind of story that they were bandits or something. But they didn't think he'd call Rick's group terrorists.

"Noah, calm down. We aren't terrorists; we're not going to hurt you. Do you know why the Governor sent you here?" Rick asked gently.

Noah stayed silent for a minute before deciding that it'd be best if he just answered their questions. "He said we were going to take something from you. Something that would make you surrender. I think it was supposed to be a weapon." Rick sighed, of course he wasn't told the truth. He was a kid, only a year older than Carl, he wouldn't have been told that they were going to kidnap a child. Rick stepped forward and crouched down so he was able to look Noah in the eye. "Noah, we're going to work on getting you home. But while we wait you're going to have to cooperate, alright?" Noah nodded. "Good, now let's get you something to eat."

Carl P.O.V. (Woodbury)

It had been five hours since I'd talked to my dad, at least that's what Milton had told the Governor when he asked how long they'd been interrogating me. The Governor had decided that he was done torturing me for the day. I still refused to talk to him, and in return he continued to cut me with his pocket knife. When the Governor got up to leave the room Milton asked if he could bandaged my wounds, the Governor said that was fine. Milton then left and a few minutes later returned to my room with some bandages and disinfectant. I had cuts going up and down each of my arms. Some were bleeding while others weren't.

"I'm really very sorry about all of this. I didn't know that this is what he intended to do, if I did I would have advised against it." He said while applying the bandages and disinfecting the wounds. I didn't know whether or not to believe him. During the entire interrogation he'd cringed when I got cut and told his boss that he thought this wouldn't help. But he could just be playing a part; the Governor might have told him to convince me that he was on my side, and then when I'd given him something worth knowing he'd rush off to tell his boss.

"I understand if you don't trust me, but I swear if there was something I could have done to prevent this I would have done it." He told me while applying the final bandage. "If there's anything I can do to make this easier on you please tell me." He seemed to be genuine, but I still wasn't certain.

"Could you get me something to drink?" I asked after a moment of consideration, there was nothing in that request that could be of any use to the Governor, other than that I was thirsty after five hours of torture. Milton nodded and left, thirty seconds later he'd returned with a bottle of water. He then unscrewed the cap and awkwardly put the bottle to my mouth.

"Thanks." I said after finishing my drink.

"You're welcome." Was the reply, "Is there anything else I can do?" I thought for a moment.

"Does Andrea know that I'm here?" Chances were she didn't, if she did she would have come to see me by now. That or she had chosen the Governor's side over ours, but that didn't seem very likely.

"No, the Governor doesn't trust her with that information. He believes that if she knew she would try to help you escape. I agree with him."

"But you don't think he should have taken me captive either."

"Yes, that's true as well."

"So are you going to let me go?" It was a dumb question; I knew he would say no. But he did actually seem to consider it. He didn't say anything for two minutes, but when he opened his mouth we heard the door open.

"Milton, Governor says your shift is over. I'm taking over." It was Martinez, he came over with his SMG in hand. Milton turned to him, "Alright then Martinez, the boy might be getting hungry though." He was right I was starving; I had only eaten breakfast yesterday and today.

Martinez looked at me and then back at Milton, "Did he talk to you?"

"No, he hasn't said a word, but he hasn't eaten since breakfast, and that was," He checked his wrist watch, "six hours ago." Martinez nodded.

"Well he'll just have to wait for the Governor to get back. We aren't allowed to remove the tape if he's not here. And I'm not feeding him." Well Milton had tried at least. I decided that I could trust Milton with certain things; he might tell the Governor that I asked him to let me go, but why should I care? The Governor was going to keep slashing me with that knife regardless.

Milton left and it was just me and Martinez for a couple more hours, I didn't talk to him, and he didn't attempt to talk to me. He did seem to be bothered looking at all the bandages on my arms. I didn't know why he would; he sat there yesterday and watched his boss cut my hands.

After two or three more hours past the Governor came back and I was let out of my chair. I was led back to the kitchen table where the Governor made scrambled eggs. While we ate he tried to make conversation again.

"I want to apologize for not having you fed lunch, you have to understand that I'm a busy man, and I don't want you loose when I'm not here." He waited again for a response. For some reason he didn't seem to get that I wasn't going to talk to him.

"Carl, be reasonable. I don't like cutting you, I honestly don't. But you aren't cooperating. I don't want to have to keep hurting you. Can't we come to some kind of compromise?" I just focused on eating my eggs. He sighed and his tone was different from before, he stopped trying to sound friendly. "Alright then, but starting tomorrow for every finger you don'/t answer I'm going to cut off one of your fingers." He then stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed my plate even though I wasn't finished and threw it away. Then I was taken to my chair and locked in the back room, to sit in the dark.

**So there's chapter 2. If you're wondering about the Noah thing well it was just an idea I had. I know that we only saw Noah for like a minute in the show, but I thought that it would be an interesting way to contrast the two groups. Not only how Rick and the Governor handle prisoners but also how Carl and Noah react to being prisoners of men that they've been told are evil and cruel.**


	3. Day 2

**Hello again dear readers, here is yet another chapter of Eye for an Eye, (Though if you're reading this you should know that.) Nothing really to say but enjoy. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated, but by no means necessary. **

Carl P.O.V. (Woodbury)

I don't know when I fell asleep but I woke up to the sound of shouting. The two voices were muffled, I knew one of them had to be the Governor, but I couldn't make out the other voice. I could however tell that it was female. Andrea maybe? I had no idea, but if I could get closer to the door, or draw them over to me. That's what I decided to do. I started trying to tilt the chair I was strapped to, shifting my weight from side to side, after thirty seconds of trying I hit the ground with a thud. I winced and groaned out loud, my arms still had cuts on them and landing on one of them hurt like hell. The shouting had stopped and I could hear footsteps coming towards me. But when the door opened it was just the Governor. He chuckled and put the chair back into an upright position.

"What were you trying to do? Did you think maybe you could cut your hands free using the glass on the floor?" He laughed again. "So why don't we get down to business. I want to be done with this before Milton comes over." He went into the kitchen and got a steak knife out of a drawer. He walked back over and held it in my face. "I hope you didn't think I was making idle threats yesterday. If you don't answer my questions I will cut each and every one of your fingers off." I just nodded, my breathing was shaky and I was terrified. He grinned evilly and held the knife above my left thumb.

"Good, so first question. How many people are in your group?" I sighed, this had been his favorite question, I don't know why. He'd told me that it didn't matter because he was sure that he had more than twice as many men.

"We have ten people including me." I answered. It was a lie but there was no way he could know about Judith. He lifted the knife away from hand, but then he bent over and lifted up the leg of my jeans and slashed me across the shin. I shouted in pain. I could feel warm blood running down my leg.

"You lied; Andrea told me how many of you there were, including your baby sister." Damn it! This bastard, how dare he bring Judith into this.

"Next question, how many weapons does your group have?" He repositioned the knife above my right hand, hovering over my thumb.

"I don't know, over a dozen. Maybe two dozen guns, I really don't know." The Governor sighed, I was telling the truth. I didn't count them.

"Okay, final question and then we'll have breakfast. Are than any secret entrances to your prison?"

"No." There was no way he would be able to know about the entrance Tyreese's people used. He seemed to contemplate my answer for a short while before deciding that he believed me. He released me from my chair and poured me a bowl of cereal.

We ate in silence, when we finished Milton came over and the Governor left. Milton didn't tape me to the chair even though he was supposed to. He bandaged my shin, and got me some water.

"Why are you on his side?" I asked after five minutes of silence. It didn't make any sense to me. Milton was a decent human being. The Governor was a monster.

"Because I knew him before all this, he was my friend; I knew his wife and daughter. My friend is still in there somewhere." Was the reply, I wasn't sure what to say. Part of me thought he was an idiot; the Governor was the worst person I'd ever met. But part me understood; when I had found out about Shane I didn't really want to believe that he'd tried to kill my dad.

"Can you tell Andrea I'm here?" I needed to get out of here, and Andrea was my only hope of doing that. Milton didn't seem too sure about. "Please! You have to! He threatened to cut off my fingers!" I was getting close to begging and I hated it. I'd never been as scared of another human being as I was this morning when he held that knife above my hands. I wanted to get out of here. I wanted to go home to my dad and the others. Milton seemed shocked when he heard me say that his "friend" was going to cut off my fingers but he still wasn't sure.

"I have to think about it." Was all he could say, I scoffed in response. The one person I'd met in Woodbury who I thought I could trust and he wouldn't help me escape. Milton seemed a bit hurt that I scoffed at him but I didn't care. I'd asked him for help and he all but said no.

General P.O.V. (Prison)

It was noon; Rick was on watch in the watch tower. Merle was looking around the different sections of the prison for alcohol or drugs. Daryl was keeping watch on Noah and Carol was inside with Judith. Michonne was in the yard exercising. Meanwhile Beth, Maggie, Glenn and Hershel were outside sitting at metal picnic table. Every one of them was nervous. It was noon and the Governor still hadn't contacted them. They had didn't have anything to do, since they'd finished fortifying the prison. All they could do was sit and wait for the Governor to contact them. Maggie was especially worried; she was the only one who knew about Carl's nightmares. What if Carl fell asleep and that monster found him crying because of one? She didn't want to think about that.

"I can't stand this." Glenn finally broke the silence. "Carl is in that monsters hands and we're just sitting here doing nothing!"

"There's nothing we can do Glenn." Maggie replied sharply, "If we're seen near Woodbury he'll kill Carl."

"Well I can't just sit here!" Glenn paused in thought, "Maybe tonight we could go to Woodbury, sneak in and get Carl out of there."

"Rick would never allow it." Hershel responded, "If there was any chance that Carl could be killed Rick won't risk it. All we can do is hope that he's safe" The old man spoke sadly.

"When we talked to Carl yesterday he'd said that he wasn't hurt. He could be all right." Beth offered in an attempt to cheer everyone up. Glenn rolled his eyes.

"He's not all right. The Governor was in the room with him while he talked. He was probably too scared to admit that he was being tortured." Glenn sighed after he spoke, he was trying to be realistic but he'd come off like an ass. "Beth I'm sorry, that was mean."

"No you're right. It's just, all of us, we're like a big family and Carl's like our little brother. I don't want to think of him being tortured."

Hershel chuckled, "I wouldn't tell him that little brother comment." He said and proceeded to chuckle a tiny bit more. Everyone chuckled with him. But just as fast as the laughter had come, it left.

"I'm going to go see if Daryl wants a break from watching over Noah." Glenn said as he got up and walked towards the cellblock. A few moments later Hershel gathered his crutches and stood as well. "I'm going to talk to Rick." He said as he started towards the watch tower.

Once Hershel got to the top of the tower he found Rick scanning the perimeter of the prison with his rifle. Rick knew that Hershel was coming up, he could hear him coming up the steps, he was tempted to tell him to go away but he decided against it. Hershel had a hard enough time getting up and down stairs with his crutches; he didn't need to climb up to the top of the watch tower just for Rick to blow him off.

"Rick." Hershel greeted. Rick turned towards his friend, his exhaustion evident. It had been two days since Carl had been taken and he hadn't slept at all. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes themselves were red.

"Hello Hershel." Rick replied, he knew why Hershel was here. The older man wanted Rick to take a break, go inside and get some sleep. To hell with that! He would sleep when his son was safe. "Before you even say anything I'm not going to rest."

"Rick, you're exhausted. You won't be any help to Carl in your state. You need to go inside and get some sleep." Hershel advised gently.

"I will sleep when my son is safe, and away from that madman!" Rick was barely holding himself back from shouting. He knew what Hershel was trying to do but he didn't want to hear it.

"Rick when Carl comes back he's going to need you. You can't just check out again once he's safe." Hershel was doing his best to keep calm, but Rick hadn't been himself lately. He understood why, and he was doing his best to help his friend but that didn't mean he was going to let him stay up for four days straight just to pass out once his son was back.

"What do you mean again?"

"I mean after Lori died Carl needed you. And you weren't there. We could only do so much to try and help him through that, but he needed his father." Rick's eyes went wide, partially with anger, but also because he knew that Hershel was right. He'd been so upset about Lori's death that he'd barely had considered what his son might be going through.

"Whatever." Rick scoffed and shoved by Hershel. He needed to clear his head, not get shouted at.

"Rick." Hershel tried to stop his friend, but it was too late. Hershel just sighed and decided to take the next watch. He grabbed the fold out chair that had been brought up precisely for this reason and sat down.

Rick entered the cellblock and walked into the cell Judith's crib was in. Carol was in there keeping an eye on the newborn. She saw Rick walk in and instantly had the same thought as Hershel, Rick looked exhausted.

"Hi Carol." Rick said walking over and looking down into the crib, greeted by the sight of a sleeping Judith. "How is she?"

Carol smiled looking down at the baby, "She's been good, she was crying earlier but she just needed to be burped." The grey hair woman said with a small chuckle. Her face became serious as she turned back to Rick. "Have you heard from Carl yet?" Rick shook his head.

"No, not a word, I'm really worried about him. What if he's been killed or badly hurt? You saw what the Governor did to Glenn, what if he did the same to Carl?"

"Rick you can't think like that, you have to keep hoping he's alright. He said he was okay when you talked to him yesterday. You have to hope that he's okay. You can't give up on him." Carol said putting a reassuring hand on Rick's shoulder. Rick nodded; he knew that the woman was right. He sighed and walked over to his cell, he figured that an hour or two of sleep wouldn't hurt. He took the radio out of his pocket and placed it next to his pillow, laid down on his bed and drifted to sleep.

The first thing Rick heard when he woke up was the radio, he wasn't awake enough to recognize the voice, or understand what words were said, but he was sure that it had gone off. He shot up in his bed and grabbed the radio.

"Hello?" He asked tentatively. A split second passed before Rick got a response.

"Dad….um hi." Came the response, Rick immediately let out a sigh of relief upon hearing his son's voice.

"Carl, are you alright?" Rick inquired, his voice lined with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dad." Carl replied after a shaky breath. Rick could tell his son was lying, just a kind of fatherly intuition, but he supposed that if the Governor was in the room that lying might be the safest option.

"Carl, is the Governor in the room with you?" Rick asked after a moment of silence. There was a minute of silence before a new voice spoke through the radio.

"I'm here Rick, what do you want?" Came the aforementioned man's voice.

"I have one of the people you sent to kidnap Carl, he's just a kid. I'm sure his mother is wondering where he is. Why don't I give you him instead of Michonne when we meet?" Rick offered. What Rick got in response was not what he was hoping for.

"Rick if you don't bring Michonne to the meeting then I will kill your son right in front of you. Do we have an understanding?" The Governor asked, his voice dripping with venom.

Rick took a deep breath, "Yes, I understand. Just don't hurt him, please." Rick waited for a minute, then two. Soon after he realized that he wouldn't be getting a response.

(Carl P.O.V.)

It had been around five p.m. when I was allowed to talk to my dad. Two hours had passed since then, or at least that's what Milton had told me when I asked him. We were sitting at the Governor's table, eating dinner. The Governor had made grilled cheese sandwiches, he'd intentionally burned mine. At least that's what I thought since his and Milton's looked perfectly fine. If he would feed me lunch then I wouldn't have even touched this sandwich. But I hadn't eaten since breakfast, so without an audible complaint I ate my burnt sandwich.

Afterwards the Governor taped me to my wooden chair again, and continued to ask me questions, except this time the questions weren't about my group, or the prison. They were something else.

"When was the last time you interacted with another person your age?" Was his first question, I'm not sure why he was asking this but I knew better than to resist at this point.

"About nine months." I answered, immediately seeing the image of Sophia as a walker hobbling out of Hershel's barn. I tried hard to erase that memory from my mind, but it was still there.

"What was their name?" He asked as a follow up question. I debated not telling him, why should he know Sophia's name? What use was it to him? I was going to respond this way but he raised his steak knife again and I sighed in defeat.

"Sophia." I replied, trying hard not to show how much I disliked this conversation, trying even harder to ignore the memories of Sophia that were creeping into my thoughts.

"What happened to her?" He asked with a smirk on his face. I think he could tell that these questions were bothering me. He was doing this as some sick form of mental torture. I didn't answer him; I didn't think I could do it without choking up. I was barely keeping myself from breaking down as it was. More and more memories of Sophia kept appearing, each one leading to the image of her walking out of the barn, and my dad putting her down.

"Did she become a biter?" The Governor inquired, breaking my attention away from my thoughts. I didn't say anything, but he knew the answer. My silence was all he needed. "Well since you don't seem to be very talkative I guess we're done for tonight." He said before dragging my chair back into his side room.

As he walked out of the room he turned to me and smiled evilly, "I'm going to let you in on a little secret. In two days, when we meet with your dad. I'm going to kill him, and whoever he shows up with, and I'll make you watch. Then, I'm going to kill you." He finished with a low chuckle. He left the room, shutting the door, leaving me entrenched in darkness once again.

**And that is all for today. Sorry for the long wait, I had a some more writers block and decided to work on a new story. You can find it on my profile if you're interested, it's called Intervention. The wait between this and the next chapter shouldn't be nearly as long as I know what I want to do with it. Until then I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	4. Escape Plan

(Carl's P.O.V.)

I sat in my chair shaking my head back and forth in an attempt to keep myself awake. I couldn't fall asleep; I couldn't risk having a nightmare while in the Governor's home. I tried thinking about a way to escape but I couldn't think of anything. I couldn't see two feet in front of me, and I was duct taped to a chair. How was I supposed to get out of here? I was shaken from my thoughts by the sound of footsteps approaching. I steeled myself for another one of the Governor's interrogations. But when the door opened it wasn't him. It was Milton; he walked up to me and ripped the duct tape off of my wrists.

"I'm going to take you to Andrea." He told me in a hushed voice. I nodded and stood up, I followed him into the main room. I could see the Governor asleep in his bed and I could tell from the windows that it had to be really late.

We slowly and quietly snuck out of the Governor's house and onto the streets of Woodbury. From what I was able to see it seemed like Woodbury was just a neighborhood that had been walled off with some really tall walls.

After walking down a couple of streets we had arrived at Andrea's house. Milton knocked on her door quietly. We waited a few seconds and then he knocked again, louder this time. When we still didn't get an answer he started pounding on the door, this time we got an answer. We heard the sound of a lock being undone and the door opened. It was Andrea looking tired, she looked at Milton and her face showed that she was annoyed at being woken up. The she saw me and she let out a gasp.

"Carl?" She asked in shock, she then turned to Milton, "What the hell is he doing here?"

"The Governor had Martinez and some others kidnap him." Milton stuttered out nervously.

"Why would he do that?" Andrea questioned, her face contorted in anger.

"At the meeting two days ago, Rick was supposed to bring Michonne, so the Governor could take her. When Rick didn't do that he did this in retaliation." Andrea looked shocked when she heard this.

"Is that what happened to Noah?" Who was Noah?

"Yes, he was with Martinez and the others when they went to the Prison, apparently they left him behind. Rick has him now." Milton answered, so Noah was the boy who Glenn had shot, my dad was holding him hostage. Andrea let out a sigh of relief; she probably figured that my dad wouldn't hurt a kid. "The Governor and Rick are meeting the day after tomorrow. The original plan was to trade Michonne for Carl, but now the Governor's just going to kill whoever shows up, including Carl." Milton continued.

"We have to go." I spoke up, both adults turned to me. "We have to leave now; I need to get back to the prison." I didn't just need to go back, I wanted to. I wanted to see my dad and the others, I wanted to know that they were safe and I wanted to feel safe. Milton and Andrea exchanged a look.

"You can't do that," Milton said hastily, I glared at him, "Leave tomorrow afternoon, when the Governor sees that you're gone in the morning he'll go looking for you. When he returns I'll come to you and help you leave." Andrea nodded, she looked satisfied with this plan but I wasn't. "Why can't we leave now?" I asked, my voice showing my irritation with this plan. "We can make it to the Prison before the Governor even wakes up." Andrea placed a hand on my shoulder and kneeled down so that she was at eye level with me.

"Carl it's safer if we leave when it's light out, besides you don't look like you're in any condition to be walking long distance." She told me calmly. I knew she was right, I'd barely slept at all in the past three days and all the meals I'd eaten were small and were hardly filling. I nodded in defeat.

"I took this from the Governor," Milton said, pulling the radio out of his back pocket, "You can contact Rick with it, just set the frequency to one." He instructed handing the device to Andrea. She nodded, "Alright, I'll come by when the Governor leaves." He added as he turned to leave. Andrea then took me into her house; it wasn't much different from the Governor's. It had a small kitchen area in one side, a couch and some chairs in a sitting area, and a queen sized bed in one section.

"You can sleep in my bed; I'll sleep on the couch. After we eat I'll contact your dad." Andrea instructed me. I just nodded; I could feel my eyelids growing heavy. Andrea crouched down in front of me once more. "I'm going to get you back to your dad Carl, I promise." She assured, pulling me into a hug. After that I walked over to her bed and lay down. I fell asleep almost immediately.

Andrea woke me up the next morning, it was probably a good thing that she did because I don't think I would have slept through the whole day. I had forgotten what it felt like to sleep in a real bed, the prison bunks weren't bad, but Andrea's bed put it to shame. But when Andrea woke me up I got up immediately, the sooner I woke up the sooner I could warn my dad. Andrea had made eggs and toast for breakfast. It was more than I had eaten in three days and I was grateful to her for making it.

After breakfast we called my dad, Andrea turned the radio to the correct setting and talked into it.

"Hello? Rick are you there? It's Andrea." She asked into the radio. We waited a minute and got no response, "Rick? Are you there? It's Andrea, I have Carl with me." She tried again.

"Andrea?" Came a voice over the radio, it wasn't my dad though, it was Daryl. "What's happenin over there? Why do you have Carl?" The man asked curiously.

"Daryl where's Rick? We need to speak with him now, it's urgent." Andrea responded, ignoring the hunter's question. A moment later we got a response, it was my dad's voice this time.

"Andrea? Daryl told me that you have Carl? Is he alright?" My dad asked, his voice was groggy, I guessed that he'd been asleep. Andrea turned and looked at me, considering my dad's question. She looked at the bandages that went up and down both of my arms and talked into the radio.

"He's a bit banged up, but he'll be fine. Listen you can't go to the meeting tomorrow, the Governor plans to kill you and whoever you show up with." Andrea told my father urgently. There was another brief silence before we got a response.

"Then how am I supposed to get my son back?" My dad questioned, he sounded mad probably because he figured out that he'd been screwed over. Andrea quickly explained our plan to him. "Alright, keep the radio on you, when you're far enough away contact me and I'll come pick you two up."

"Alright, talk to you then." And with that the conversation ended.

"So what do we do now?" I asked Andrea seeing as we had a few hours to kill.

"You look tired, you should go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it's time to leave." I nodded, I was perfectly content with that plan. I still hadn't slept for the majority of two days. So I went over to the bed and laid down.

_I was in a small barn, there was a table in the middle and a light bulb hung above it, the only light came in through a window off to the side. I felt a man push me forward; when I turned to look at him I saw that it was the Governor and immediately I knew where we were. I also realized that my hands had been bound behind my back. We approached the table and found my dad sitting at the other end. Daryl and Merle were standing on either side of him, and he had Michonne handcuffed behind him. Why were they here? Why was I here? I didn't have long to think about it as the Governor started to speak._

"_I've held up my end of the deal; now give me back my son." My dad demanded. The Governor seemed to contemplate what my dad had said for a moment before responding._

"_No." He said simply, before drawing his pistol and shooting my dad in the head, he did the same to Merle and Daryl before either of them could react. Michonne ran towards us, I don't know what she had planned but the Governor shot her in the leg and she let out an ear splitting scream of pain as she collapsed in front of us. The Governor then stood in front of her with an evil smile on his face. He shot her in the shoulder and she howled again._

"_Stop it!" I yelled, but all I got in response was him whipping me with his gun. I fell down dazed, my head throbbing and vision blurred. I heard another gunshot, and another scream. _

"_Let him go, please do whatever you want with me but let him go please." I heard Michonne beg, that was when I knew that this wouldn't end well. Michonne would never beg she wasn't that kind of person. The Governor chuckled darkly before walking over to me; he stood over me and pointed the gun down at me. I close my eyes, and then I hear a gun shot._

"CARL!"

I shoot up in bed, Andrea standing over me. She has a worried look on her face. I had a nightmare that's all it was. I sighed and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Andrea was still looking at me with concern. "What happened? You were tossing and turning in your sleep, and you kept mumbling to yourself." She asked gently, it was weird hearing Andrea talk like this. Back on the farm she always acted so tough and cold.

"It was nothing, just a bad dream." I answered dismissively, I didn't feel like talking about this. I'd had dreams similar to that one before, they didn't bother me as much anymore. The first time I'd had one like that I woke up crying, this time though I didn't feel like crying, I guess I was used to them. Andrea looked like she wanted to press the subject further, but we heard a knock on the door. When Andrea opened it Milton stepped in.

"It's time." He said.

**And that's all for now. Sorry for the cliffhangery ending but I wanted to get this chapter out before finals week. Which leads me to my next point, I have left than two weeks of school left, and we're currently preparing for finals. Since I'll be spending a lot of time studying for those I won't be updating until afterwards. Sorry. Anyways, until next time I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
